


Honest psychos don't need healing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Imprisonment, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: E io... spettatore di quello sfacelo, di una donna che cessava di essere donna, e di me che al contempo smettevo di lottare per tenerla al mio fianco.Tutto per colpa sua, avrei detto in precedenza, eppure matura in me la convinzione che la colpa sia principalmente mia, e di chi come me ha deciso di seguire i suoi piani suicidi.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange





	Honest psychos don't need healing

** Honest Psychos Don’t Need Healing **

****

Quante volte ho già visto la Luna macchiata dal nero delle sbarre?

Forse troppe, o forse troppo poche dato che ancora sono in grado di capire che si tratta della cara, vecchia Luna, la stessa che ci accompagnava durante qualsiasi missione, la stessa che ha fatto da palcoscenico per il nostro teatro dell’orrore.

Provo un certo piacere nel vederla.

Come fosse il segno della vita che scorre, come volesse farmi capire che non tutto è perduto, che ci può essere luce persino in questo luogo maledetto, dove l’oscurità ha il compito di ingoiare tutto ciò che ancora è in grado di rasserenare le torbide anime che ivi risiedono.

Mi appoggio alla parete, gelida, umida, sporca.

So come sono finito qui, anche se preferirei ignorarlo.

Ho seguito l’istinto, come il peggiore degli animali.

Ho seguito i suoi occhi, il suo corpo, le sue labbra, che mi hanno condotto su questa strada, accidentata e solitaria.

Ho seguito la moglie che ero tanto fiero di avere, la stessa che sento urlare adesso.

Grida, strilla.

Dice che siamo soltanto dei vili, che lo siamo sempre stati.

Solo lei, del resto, può essere degna del Suo Signore. 

E lui con questa convinzione, con questa voglia di emergere, ha sempre giocato, fin quando non l’ha portata via da me e da qualsiasi forma di sanità mentale.

E io... spettatore di quello sfacelo, di una donna che cessava di essere donna, e di me che al contempo smettevo di lottare per tenerla al mio fianco.

Tutto per colpa sua, avrei detto in precedenza, eppure matura in me la convinzione che la colpa sia principalmente mia, e di chi come me ha deciso di seguire i suoi piani suicidi.

_“Dimmi, Rodolphus. Qualche problema?” mi mordo un labbro, lo so già che mi pentirei della reazione che mi suscita, con quel suo ghigno maledettamente sarcastico, con quegli occhi che ancora tentano di assumere connotati di un’innocenza che non hanno mai posseduto._

_Se ne accorge, e la cosa non serve ad altro che a far allargare il suo sorriso._

_“Mio Signore, è Bellatrix. Ieri, durante la ricognizione, ha ucciso dei Babbani, rischiando di farci scoprire. Penso che sarebbe meglio, per un po’, farla rimanere qui e non rischiare di...” il Signore Oscuro alza la mano, facendomi cenno di tacere._

_“Bella farà ciò che io le chiedo, come chiunque altro di voi. Solo che, a quanto pare, lei a differenza tua non mostra alcuna remora nel togliere di mezzo qualche sanguesporco, ogni tanto”_ Bella _. Il tono con cui pronuncia il suo nomignolo mi fa rabbrividire, ma ancora una volta tento di rimanere calmo._

_In fondo, sono un vigliacco come tutti gli altri, e ci tengo troppo alla vita per vedermela strappare via per qualcosa d’insensato come l’onore._

_“E poi, Rodolphus” riprende “non mi pare che tu sia qui per pensare, giusto?” sogghigna, maligno come tanto ama essere. Io sospiro e chino il capo, in segno di un rispetto che mai potrei provare per lui._

_“Avete ragione, Mio Signore” mormoro a denti stretti, sentendo il poco orgoglio che ancora mantenevo separarsi da me, per essere fagocitato dal suo cinismo, dalla sua incuria per chiunque lo circondi._

Ero in trappola, come un topo. Mi potevo muovere solo nella gabbia che rappresentava il suo dominio, compiere solo i gesti che lui mi ordinava.

La mia intera esistenza era divenuta una prigionia continua.

Una prigione, di cui io stesso avevo gettato le fondamenta.

Era una battaglia persa in partenza, ed entrambi lo sapevamo.

Io mi facevo scudo della mia parvente aristocrazia per fingere di contare qualcosa, e lui si divertiva ad infrangere quello scudo milioni di volte, umiliandomi, facendomi sentire come il verme che, me ne sono tristemente reso conto, ero.

E continuo ad essere.

Le urla incessanti della donna che un tempo era mia, continuano l’opera di Voldemort.

La rendono viva, la fanno diventare parte di questo luogo, della morte che qui regna sovrana, di un destino che per noi resterà immutato.

La mia Bella è passionale, lo è sempre stata, eppure ha ceduto alla freddezza ed al cinismo del Suo Signore, arrivando persino a piegare la propria natura, per non dover sottostare alla viltà di un marito che non aveva mai voluto, che non aveva mai amato.

Lord Voldemort ci ha preso la dignità, ci ha tolto la facoltà di correre, di fuggire da quel mondo d’orrore, di prendere delle decisioni che potessero dirsi davvero nostre.

Mi ha rubato qualsiasi cosa mi rendesse ancora umano, e io non ho avuto la forza di lottare per tenermi stretto alla mia esistenza. Mi sono lasciato andare, ho lasciato andare Bella, perché talvolta non scegliere è la via più facile, ma è anche quella che ti fa pagare il dazio più alto.

Ora rimango qui, ad osservare il volto della Luna, l’unica che rimane testimone del fatto che il mondo esiste ancora oltre le pareti di questa prigione.

Non cambia niente, non per me.

Ero in una prigione prima, sono in una prigione adesso.

La mia mente, è destinata a permanere nelle sue catene, e io non ho armi per combatterla.

Solo la vana speranza che un giorno, fuori e lontano da qui, io possa dimenticare di avere un passato.

E rimango disilluso perché, seppure i suoi tratti siano sbiaditi, il Marchio è ancora inciso sulla mia pelle. E mi guarda.

Lord Voldemort è invasivo.

Nemmeno la morte ha spezzato il suo controllo su di noi.

Impazzirò anch’io a questo pensiero, prova che lui è peggio di qualsiasi Dissennatore possa popolare i cieli intorno Azkaban.

Chiudo gli occhi.

Lascio che la follia entri dentro di me, che avvolga in un tenero e mortifero abbraccio il suo possesso su di me.

Che sciolga quelle maledette catene.

Che eroda la mia viltà.

Quando non si è più un essere umano, persino l’insania è una buona soluzione.

Mi chiudo nel buio di quella lunga eterna notte, sperando di non tornare più alla luce della razionalità.


End file.
